


Like Rabbits

by but_the_roses (paperairplanesopenwindows)



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Vent Sex, Closet Sex, F/M, Guys it's just a lot of sex, Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperairplanesopenwindows/pseuds/but_the_roses
Summary: Clint and Natasha are reunited after the fight with Galactus.





	Like Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enigma731](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma731/gifts).



> Written for Enigma731 because she's great. Title taken from Natalia Kills "Rabbit Hole".
> 
> Based on the EMH canon (including the one off "My Dinner With Hydra" comic), but assumes that Clint and Natasha have been in a casual relationship since before the show starts.

It was the first time Natasha has seen Clint in months and she wanted to tear his stupid purple uniform off with her teeth.

Sure, she’d been keeping tabs on him and the Avengers, but it’s just not the same. Her bugs on his gear were top of the line (as were Clint’s bugs on hers), but they still didn’t catch every moment of his day or let her know how he was doing.

“Hey,” he said as she approached. He held out a bottle of water to her and she accepted it gratefully. He’d removed his mask and she drank in the sight of his stupid, handsome face.

“I missed you,” she said, after taking a long drink of water.

“Yeah, me too.” He glanced around the room. About half of the Avengers were blatantly staring at the two of them, Tony and Janet especially. Natasha couldn’t help, but roll her eyes at that.

“They’re all staring,” he said.

“I noticed.” She let her eyes trace his form under her uniform. “Do you want to stay here? It looks like a party might be starting.”

“No,” Clint shook his head, “Let’s go somewhere quieter.”

“Sounds good to me,” Natasha said. She set the half drunk water bottle down on the closest surface. “Lead the way.”

She was fairly familiar with the Avengers Mansion, thanks to Fury’s many thorough blueprints, but her two actual visits had been brief enough that she decided to let Clint lead the way. He directed the two of them to a supply closet a couple hallways down and ushered her in quickly, shutting the door firmly behind them.

_ Good _ , she thought.

Natasha already had her suit half unzipped and was shrugging it off when Clint turned around. He blinked at her in confusion.

“What are you doing?”

Natasha snickered. “You brought me to a supply closet. I figured you wanted to fuck.”

“I wanted to  _ talk _ .”

“Hm, I must be getting rusty.” But she smiled as she zipped her suit back up to show that she wasn’t upset. “What did you want to talk about?”

Clint strode across the short distance between them and gathered her into his arms. “I really did miss you,” he said.

“Missed you too,” Natasha said and tilted her head up for a kiss. 

The kiss started off soft, but very quickly became dirty. It was definitely Natasha’s fault, seeing as she slipped her tongue into Clint’s mouth at the first opportunity. He used his weight to press her into the wall of the closet in retaliation. His hands freed, he began to tug at the front of her suit.

Natasha smiled. “I thought you wanted to talk?” she teased.

“You,” Clint said, “Are _ very _ distracting.”

Natasha laughed and began to work at his suit. The purple monstrosity fell to the floor and she sighed happily. She ran her hands over his shoulders and chest. “You need a better suit?”

“What’s wrong with my suit?” Clint asked, as he very carefully put her Widow’s Bites on the nearest shelf.

“It’s eggplant purple.”

“Eggplant is a darker purple, hon.” He kissed her again. She knew it was so he could have the last word, but she let it slide. 

When they broke apart, Natasha slid her hand through his hair. “You need a haircut,” she said. 

Clint shrugged. “Haven’t had a lot of time, what with Galactus trying to eat the world and all.”

She tsked at him and then sighed. “Just want to be able to see your eyes.”

“I could go ask Jan if she has a headband I can borrow,” Clint jokingly offered.

“Don’t you dare leave.” Natasha pulled at his belt until it came undone. He stepped back to slide off his pants and boots. She took the moment to step out of her own suit. When he looked back up at her she couldn’t help, but grin. “There,” she declared, “Now you can’t leave.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Clint hoisted her up until she could wrap her legs around his hips and then he pressed her back into the wall. 

She grinned at him again. “Are you gonna fuck me or what?”

Clint kissed her at that, then licked a strip up her neck. She squealed. “Oh I’m going to fuck you,” he said, “And then we can get to the ‘or what’.”

She was laughing when he slid his fingers into her. “Shit, Nat, you’re wet,” he gasped out.

“Mm,” she said. His fingers pushed in deeper and she sighed and tilted her head back against the wall. He fucked her with his fingers for a long while, pressing them into all the places that made her gasp, before he pulled them out. 

Natasha reached up and kissed him while he slid his cock into her. It wasn’t a chaste kiss and when she pressed her heels into his ass he got the message and drove into her hard. She broke the kiss to sink her teeth into the nape of his neck. His moan in response seemed to go on forever. She pulled back to lick over the mark she left and the moan broke off in a squeak. That made her laugh. He good naturedly frowned at her and she kissed his pulse point in apology. He frees a hand to grip her hair and jerk her up into a kiss, just the way she likes.

Clint’s orgasm caught her by surprise. He ground into her so deeply that she was gasping, his entire body shuddering against hers. He barely gave her, or himself, a moment of respite when he pulled out of her, shoving his fingers back into her cunt. His other hand went up to her mouth to muffle her cry as she came.

Her legs shook as he lowered her to the ground and she stumbled. He grabbed her quickly and steadied her. 

“Ok?” he asked. 

“Oh I don’t know. Some hawk guy came and fucked the living daylights out of me.” Clint puffed up a little at the statement and she giggled at him. 

They both glanced around the room. There was no way their uniforms were going to go back on easily over their sweaty skin.

“We can’t go in the hallway like this. Tony will have a field day.” 

Clint chuckled. “The vents it is. Want a boost?”

“You just want to follow me in the vents, don’t you?” Natasha teased. Clint’s grin was lecherous. She sighed. “Well, keep it to yourself. I am not having sex with you in the vents.”

“Again,” Clint corrected her, “We are not having sex in the vents  _ again _ .”

“Because we can both remember what a disaster it was last time.” He took a knee and boosted her into the vent, then passed her all of their clothing and gear. She slid further into the vent to give him room to haul himself in. “What direction is your rooms, Clint?”

The uncomfortableness of crawling naked through the vents and Natasha’s ban on vent sex did not keep Clint from pushing his face into her pussy. 

“No vent sex, Clint,” she warned, trying to wiggle away from his tongue. Clint, the bastard, kept at it. “We are nearly to your room, cut it out.”

He did stop, but only just in time for them to tumble into Clint’s room. The vent conveniently opened above his bed and they fell into it. Natasha turned Clint over so she could straddle his waist.

“Asshole,” she said with a smile.

“You like it,” he teased.

Natasha barely had a chance to roll her eyes at the cliche before Clint was pulling her down for a kiss. 

Their next round of sex was just as frantic as the first. Natasha stroked Clint until he was hard enough that she could slide his dick into her. They were still a little sensitive and both hissed at the sensation. Clint rolled them over and drove into her hard. Natasha hissed again, grabbed onto his shoulders (shit his  _ shoulders _ ), and hitched her legs around his waist. Her orgasm caught up to her unexpectedly and she broke their kiss to cry out his name. Clint’s hips soon halted as he came, gasping into her neck.

Afterwards, he wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled into his chest. She kissed his nearest body part, which happened to be his shoulder.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey yourself,” Clint said back. He reached his arm up so he could stroke her hair. “They’re all going to think we’re dating now.”

“Your pillow talk leaves something to be desired,” Natasha said.

“What? They are!”

“Oh, please.” She rolled over slightly so she could see his face better. “We’re dating.”

“But.” He looked confused. “We’ve never gone on a date.”

“We went on the one.”

“Half of one. We were interrupted.”

“Fine. Half.” Natasha had to smile at his smug look. “We can go on a real one tomorrow.”

“Good,” Clint said, “I look forward to it. But until then…” He rolled them both over and Natasha couldn’t help but smile as Clint kissed her yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://paperairplanesopenwindows.tumblr.com) for more ridiculousness.


End file.
